Mama Nicky
by frithislord
Summary: A crossover of Zootopia and Super Mario World (Mama Luigi). Enjoy
1. chapter 1

Mama Nicky

Hey there, frithislord here with another Zootopia fanfic. It's a crossover of Zootopia and Super Mario World. A little tribute to one of my best friends @yoshifan30. Please show him some love. Enjoy.

000

"Alright everyone, you all put in a good day of work. See you all tomorrow." Chef Bogo said in his loud voice. As some of the mammals started going home.

"Come on Slick." Judy said to her tod Nick.

"I'm coming Carrots." He responded. "Come on now Yoshi. Let's go home." Nick waved his paw to a cute little green dinosaur to follow.

"Yoshi coming Nick. Coming Judy." The green little dinosaur named Yoshi.

000

Meanwhile at home.

"Awww. Nick. Judy. Do I have to go to bed so soon?" A little Yoshisaur complained while being tucked in.

"Well. It's are weekend off. We gonna have fun." Nick answered Yoshi with his sly smile. "And you know what they say. Early bird gets the worm."

"Eeeuu!" A grossed out Judy said with a half smile.

"Hmmmm. Yoshi loves worms yummy." Yoshi said licking his lips. "Tell Yoshi bedtime story now."

"I'll be in bed sweetheart." Judy said kissing Nick on the lips. "Love you."

Then she walked over and kissed Yoshi in the nose. "Love you Yoshi."

"Love you Judy."

Judy walked out of the room to go to bed while Nick started looking through the bookshelf to find a good story for Yoshi.

"No. None of those stories." Yoshi protested. "Tell story on how Nick find Yoshi."

Nick giggled. "Okay. Big guy." Nick sat on a chair next to Yoshi's bed.

"Okay. It all started when me and Carrots were enjoying a very well deserved vacation. Carrots wanting to go to the re-opening of the Zootropolis Natural History Museum. After the damage Bellwether did to the place at the Night Howler ca-"

"OH Bellweather. BAD! Yoshi no like Bellweather." Yoshi said interrupting Nick's story telling. "Bellweather tryed to hurt Nick and Judy."

"Yes. Yes. Bellweather is very bad but it all started. When me and Carrots walked into the museum. Everything seemed okay. Until what felt like an earthquake. But was an explosion. The floor collapsed in. I was able to push Carrots out of harms way. But ended up falling down where the floor collapsed. All I can hear was Judy's voice screaming my name. I fell what felt like hours."

"Oh. Oh. Hours is long time." Yoshi said interrupting again.

"Now who's telling the story." Nick giggled.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Anyway. I ended up having a soft landing on some plant life. It's a good thing foxes are light weight. But when I came around. I couldn't believe it. It was an entire world under the museum. There was trees, cliffs rivers. It didn't make any sense at the time. But then something hit me on the head and landed in my paws. It was an egg. And what happened next. I didn't expect, it hatched and called me 'MAMA!'"

"HAHAHA!" Yoshi throwing his head back laughing. "Yoshi thought Nick was Mama! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Well I didn't think it was funny at the time. Anyway back to the story.

000

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" The baby Yoshi cried.

"Oh please don't cry little one." Nick said holding the baby trying to calm it down.

"HUNGRY! MAMA NICKY YOSHI HUNGRY!" The very hungry baby complained.

Nick remembered he had a bag of blueberries in his pocket. "Here. This should hold you over for now."

Yoshi ate the blueberries but was still hungry.

Sound of footsteps gave behind them. It was two dinosaurs with big sharp teeth. Rapters.

"Um…UM." Nick said nervously as he sit the baby in front of the Rapters. "Is this your baby? I don't want no trouble. I feed him some blueberries. Hope you don't mind."

But baby Yoshi grabbed Nick's pants crying. "MAMA NICKY! MAMA NICKY!"

Nick turned around to see that the Rapters tryed to bit the baby. But Nick quickly pulled Yoshi away them and held him tight. "Eating babies!?! That's where I draw the line. You monsters."

000

What will happen next? Find out next time. Please tell me what you guys think. You're all awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rapters charged at the fox as he ran away holding the baby Yoshi. The baby continued to cry as Nick was thinking of a way to lose the dinos. But remembered 'his tranq gun and taser'.

He quickly put Yoshi in a near by bush and pulled out his tranq gun and shot one of the Rapters in the mouth. Putting it to sleep. The other Rapter charged at the fox with snapping jaws. Nick was lucky to find small hole in a stump of a tree. Enough to fit Nick's whole body. But too small for the rapter to fit it's head. Nick avoided the teeth and claws as the creature tryed to dig through the bark.

Nick took the opportunity to use his taser. He set it on high and tased the creature until it stopped moving.

"Yoshi!" Nick yelled as he crawled out of the hole of the tree and running to the bush he put Yoshi hoping he was still there.

"MAMA NICKY!" Yoshi said with joy as he jumped into Nick's arms, hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Nick said relieved. "Now lets get out of here before those two wake up and remember that they're hungry again. And STOP calling me Mama!"

000

Nick started walking what felt like miles. Hoping to see the cute loving face of his love.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

"OH NO! What's wrong NOW!" Nick said in an annoyed tone.

"YOSHI HUNGRY! MAMA NICKY!" Yoshi cried with a loud growling tummy.

"Okay. Okay." He said to the baby. "Maybe we can find some-AHHH!"

Nick cutting his sentence short. When he saw a dragonfly the size of a hawk swooping down at them. Nick ducked out of the way. Only to go near a flesh eating plant that look like a giant Venus flytrap. That tryed to take a bite of the two.

"Dang! I heard of weed killer. But killer weeds." Nick joked. Wishing that Judy was there to hear him make the bad joke so she could roll her eyes back at him. He truly misses her.

But if that wasn't enough. They got surrounded by two giant beetles and five giant caterpillars. It was one danger after another.

"WHAT KIND OF NIGHTMARE WORLD IS THIS?" Nick yelled out of disbelief and anger.

'I wish Carrots was here. She would know what to do.' The homesick fox thought to himself at this impending doom.

000

"Hmmmm. Yum. Yoshi Love caterpillars. Yoshi said interrupting the story.

"Hey Yoshi! Who's telling the story again." Nick said reminding the excitied dino with a smile, before continuing the story. "So there we were. About to become bug food. Making me regret the years of eating bug burgers. Knowing now they were gonna eat me."

000

"Mama Nicky! I hungry!" Yoshi complained.

"I'm sorry kid. But you haven to wait. Those bugs look hungrier." Nick explained to the hungry dino.

"AWWW YOSHI NO WAIT! YOSHI HUNGRIER!" Yoshi protested. As he stuck his tongue out. Making a strange whistle sound as it stuck to a caterpillar and was pulled into Yoshi's mouth.

To Nick's surprise. Yoshi's body shape still remained the same. After eating the giant bug.

"Whoa! This kid makes Clawhauser look like he's on a diet." The still surprised and amazed fox said as he put Yoshi on the ground. "Chow down Yoshi."

And without hesitation, Yoshi devoured the rest of the caterpillars, The two beetles, the meat eating plant, and the dragonfly. Then letting out a big burp.

"Nick!" Shouted a familer voice. It was Judy. She has found Nick.

"Carrots!" Nick said overwhelmed with joy as they ran towards each other with open arms. In an almost slow motion cheesy romantic movie style. But before they got any closer. Yoshi's tongue wrapped around Judy and ate her.

"AHHHH!" Nick screamed in terror. NO YOSHI! SPIT HER OUT! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND CARROTS!"

Yoshi spits out Judy. "YUCK! Yoshi don't like carrots."

Nick picked Judy up. They hugged each other.

"Yoshi thought you were bad. Sorry." Yoshi apologised.

"Is that a-" Judy started to say as she was staring with awe at the baby dinosaur. "It can't be a-"

"KILL IT!" Shouted Finnick as he started charging at Yoshi with a baseball bat.

"FINNICK NO! DON'T!" Nick and Judy shouted in unison.

But it fell on deaf ears as Finnick waved the bat to hit Yoshi. Yoshi didn't feel threatened. Just hungry, and ate Finnick bat and all.

"YOSHI!" Nick shouted in an almost laugh. "That's my little buddy Finnick."

Yoshi spits out Finnick. "YUCK! Finnick tastes bad."

"Gross, I got drool all over me." The grossed out finnick fox said.

"Well that's what you get for messing with my little buddy Yoshi." Said the prideful fox.

"WHO!?!"

"MAMA NICKY!" Yoshi shouted as he jumped into Nick's arms, hugging him.

"For the last time." Nick said sternly. I'm not your-"

"MAMA!?! Mama Nicky! HAHAHAHAHA!" Finnick laughed out loud. Making Nick rolls his eyes back annoyed.

"I think it's sweet." Judy said crossing her arms. With a prideful smile. Standing up for her fox.

000

Nick's reunited with Judy. But what's Finnick doing here? And can they shed some light on what's going on? And will Yoshi stop calling Nick Mama? Find out next time. Tell me what you guys think. You're all awesome.


End file.
